Le mariage de mon meilleur ami
by gengen07
Summary: Alex va se marier. Willow devra cacher les sentiments qu’elle éprouve. Les sentiments d’Alex pour cette nouvelle femme sontils aussi forts que ceux qu’il a pour Willow?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Changement de Rôle

Auteure : gengen07

Couple : Alex/Willow (évidemment lol), aussi Alex/autre

Résumé : Alex va se marier. Willow devra cacher les sentiments qu'elle éprouve. Les sentiments d'Alex pour cette nouvelle femme sont-ils aussi forts que ceux qu'il a pour Willow?

Situation : Post-Saison 7. Environ deux après la fin de la série.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ainsi que tous les autres personnages.

Feedback : J'adore recevoir des reviews. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, svp.

* * *

Willow dormait paisiblement quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Elle sortit un bras de sous les couvertures et l'étira vers la table de chevet. Elle se mit à tâter les objets qui s'y trouvaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son réveil-matin. Elle l'agrippa et leva la tête pour voir l'heure.

"Qui peut bien m'appeler à minuit?" soupira-t-elle, avant de s'asseoir dans son lit et de s'emparer du combiné sur sa table de chevet, qui en était déjà à la cinquième sonnerie. "Allo?"

"Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon?" s'écria une voix familière.

Elle se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, un sourire aux lèvres. "Alex! Je dormais."

"Depuis quand te couches-tu si tôt?"

"Deux mots, décalage horaire. Ici on a trois heures d'avance, je te signale. Tu devrais te souvenir, ça fait un an que je suis ici."

"Désolé, j'ai oublié… encore." Willow laissa échapper un bâillement. "Je peux rappeler demain, si tu préfères."

"Non, ça va. C'est toujours plaisant de te parler." Dit-elle en souriant. "Que me vaut cet appel?"

"J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… Et un service à te demander."

"Pas une mauvaise nouvelle j'espère?"

Alex laissa échapper un petit rire. "Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Arrête de me faire languir."

"Tu te souviens de Nancy?"

"Nancy? Ta copine?"

"Oui."

"Comment pourrais-je oublier qui est ta petite amie, Alex?"

"Et bien, je lui demandé de m'épouser." Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre de la part de son amie. "Et elle a dit oui." Alex attendait la réaction de Willow, mais elle ne venait pas. "Will?"

Willow se ressaissit. "C'est super! Je suis contente pour toi. Et le grand jour est pour quand?"

"La semaine prochaine…"

"Quoi? Tu me préviens que tu vas te marier à une semaine du mariage!" s'écria-t-elle, en s'assoyant bien droite dans son lit.

"On a voulu faire ça le plus rapidement possible."

Il y eut un long moment de silence où ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient parler. Alex se demandait pourquoi Willow réagissait de la sorte. Willow, de son côté, se demandait comment il pouvait penser à se marier aussi rapidement, surtout après ce qui s'était passé lors de son mariage avec Anya.

"Est-ce que ça va?" dit Alex, lentement.

"Oui, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas…"

"Pas besoin de t'excuser. Est-ce que tu serais capable de te libérer pour venir à L.A.? J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés. Je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi ici."

"Je crois bien que je pourrais m'absenter du bureau un jour ou deux."

"J'aurais pensé que tu pourrais arriver cette semaine… Si tu veux…"

"Je crois bien que ça puisse s'arranger."

"Super! Alors, tu arrives quand? J'ai tellement hâte de te présenter Nancy! Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer! Et elle a vraiment hâte de faire enfin ta connaissance, tu sais."

Willow essaya de paraître heureuse tout au long de la conversation, mais elle ne l'était pas. Ça la peinait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Après la chute de Sunnydale, Alex et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils avaient cohabité avec toute la troupe de Sunnydale pendant quelques mois, puis tout le monde était parti de son côté; elle était partie vers le Brésil avec Kennedy tandis qu'Alex s'était envolé vers l'Afrique. Alex et elle avaient gardé contact. Même s'ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, ils se parlaient quotidiennement. Six mois après être arrivé au Brésil, Kennedy fut tuée par une troupe de vampires. Willow quitta immédiatement le pays et retourna vers la Californie. Alex vint la rejoindre aussitôt qu'il apprit la nouvelle. Ils prirent un appartement ensemble et devinrent très proches, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Mais Willow ne se sentait pas chez elle à Los Angeles. C'est pourquoi elle partit pour New York, lorsque Giles voulut implanter une succursale du Conseil à cet endroit. Elle adorait la ville, mais Alex lui manquait, pas seulement en tant que meilleur ami. De vieilles émotions refaisaient surface chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait au téléphone, ou même quand il se parlait via Internet, des émotions qu'elle croyait disparues depuis bien des années.

…

Willow alla acheter ses billets d'avion pour Los Angeles, le lendemain matin. Elle rentra à son appartement pour faire ses bagages. Son vol était pour le lendemain après-midi. Elle allait enfin revoir son meilleur ami, après plusieurs mois. Elle passa au bureau, régler quelques trucs avant son départ et rentra se coucher tôt, pour être en pleine forme pour revoir son ami.

Lorsque son vol fut sur le point de partir, elle eut un moment de panique. Elle avait vraiment envie de revoir Alex, mais elle n'était pas sûre que dans ce contexte, ce soit la meilleure chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était dans un taxi, devant l'hôtel que lui avait indiqué Alex. Elle regardait la bâtisse, en se demandant comment seraient leurs retrouvailles. Elle remercia le chauffeur, après avoir payé et sortit. Elle traîna sa valise jusqu'à l'entrée. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et l'aida avec ses bagages. Elle se dirigea à la réception.

"Bonjour." dit l'homme derrière le comptoir. "Vous avez une réservation?"

"Euh… oui, je crois bien." répondit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. L'hôtel était magnifique.

"Votre nom?"

"Rosenberg."

"Ah! Mademoiselle Rosenberg, on vous attendait. Voici votre clé, Sylvio va vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre." s'exclama l'homme en claquant des doigts.

L'homme qui avait pris les bagages de Willow, lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au cinquième étage. Willow était déçue de ne pas voir Alex. Elle aurait cru qu'il serait là à son arrivée. L'homme s'arrêta devant la suite 512 et ouvrit la porte. Willow entra et remercia Sylvio, avec un pourboire généreux.

"Alors Willow, le vol s'est bien passé?" se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. "Très bien. Et tous mes amis étaient à l'aéroport pour m'accueillir." dit-elle sarcastiquement.

"Désolé, je ne pouvais pas quitter l'hôtel." dit Alex, en sortant d'une pièce derrière elle.

Elle se retournant en sursautant et en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Puis elle lui sauta dans les bras. "Alex! Tu as changé!" Il était beau, il avait perdu quelques kilos et il avait toujours le teint foncé que lui avait laissé son séjour en Afrique.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi." dit-il en la serrant contre lui. "Tes cheveux sont si longs! Et alors, ton vol?" demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Le vol était bien, le film aussi." répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "L'hôtel est à toi?"

"Non, mais c'est les parents de Nancy qui possèdent la place. Tu aimes ta chambre?"

"Ça, une chambre? Ça a presque la grandeur de mon appartement." s'exclama-t-elle en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

"Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma Willow."

Elle lui sourit et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi." dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration dans les cheveux de son amie, juste pour sentir son odeur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Willow.

"J'avais l'intention de te laisser te reposer quelques heures. Ensuite de t'emmener manger et finalement de te présenter Nancy, qui sera ici dans la soirée. Tu dois être épuisée."

"Ça peut aller."

"Tu devrais te reposer. Sinon, le décalage horaire va frapper de plein fouet plus tard."

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes tout de suite!"

"Si je suis là, tu ne te reposeras pas."

"Si, reste avec moi."

Alex ne pouvait rien refuser à Willow. Il s'allongea sur le lit, à côté d'elle et la regarda s'endormir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la revoir ramènerait autant d'émotions. Il savait que ces émotions avaient toujours été présentes, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser sortir, surtout pas maintenant.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Willow se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ce petit somme lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta figée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'étreignait, mais elle relaxa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Alex. Il s'était endormi et ronflait, comme toujours. Elle referma les yeux, ne voulant pas réveiller Alex. Mais elle se renfonça dans les bras de son ami. Alex fut sorti lentement de son sommeil.

Il ramena une mèche de cheveux de son amie derrière son oreille. "Bonjour. Bien dormi?"

"Comme un loir." répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. "J'aimerais bien me réveiller chaque matin dans tes bras…" dit-elle. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et se leva tranquillement, ne voulant pas effrayer Alex ou le faire sentir mal à l'aise. Elle se retrouva debout à côté du lit, une main dans une poche, l'autre main replaçant ses cheveux. "Et toi? Bien dormi?" demanda-t-elle, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible.

"Comme un bébé. J'ai pas voulu dormir, mais…"

"Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Je dormais, tu avais le droit de dormir aussi." lui dit-elle en souriant.

Alex regarda sa montre avant de se lever. "Tu as faim? On peut aller manger."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?"

"Tu as le choix. Le restaurant de l'hôtel, une spécialité du grand chef Alex ou un resto en dehors. Il y a un DoubleMix Palace pas très loin…"

"La spécialité du grand chef Alex me tente beaucoup, mais ça fait des lunes que je n'ai pas mangé un DoubleMix."

"Alors, c'est réglé. Je te laisse te préparer, on se retrouve à la réception dans… 10 minutes?"

"C'est parfait."

Lorsque Alex sortit de la chambre, Willow s'appuya la tête sur un mur et se mit à se cogner la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. "Quelle imbécile je suis!"

Alex réapparut aussitôt. "Est-ce que ça va? J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit."

"Non, ça va." Mentit Willow. Alex ressorti et Willow s'effondra sur le lit.

…

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Alex reçut un appel. Nancy ne pouvait quitter sa réunion d'affaire à San Francisco avant le lendemain. Alex était déçu, il aurait vraiment voulu que Willow et Nancy se rencontre le soir même, mais Willow le rassura en lui disant qu'elles avaient une semaine pour faire connaissance. Après avoir mangé, Willow proposa qu'ils aillent dans un bar ou club, une place où ils pourraient s'amuser. Alex l'emmena dans une boîte de nuit. Ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent toute la soirée. Par contre, Willow but un peu trop.

À deux heures du matin, les deux amis étaient dans un taxi qui les ramenait à l'hôtel. "Tu sais Alex, tu es très très important pour moi." dit Willow, en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Alex sourit. "Oui, je sais. Et tu es encore plus importante pour moi."

"Non, tu es plus important pour moi." Elle releva la tête et le pointa du doigt.

Alex se mit à rire. "On ne va pas se battre pour ça."

"D'accord." Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex. "Tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi." continua-t-elle. "Et tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup."

"Et je t'aime beaucoup aussi."

"C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours."

"Je me suis énormément ennuyé de toi. Et c'est bizarre de croire que tu vas te marier. Mais je suis contente pour toi. Mais c'est bizarre. Mais…" balbutia-t-elle.

"Willow…"

"Ah! Et tant pis!" dit-elle en embrassant Alex.

Alex resta surpris, mais répondit à ses baisers immédiatement, sans même y penser. Il entrouvrit la bouche et Willow en profita pour y insérer sa langue. Leurs langues se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises durant ce long baiser intense. Lorsque Willow mit fin au baiser, Alex mit sa main derrière la tête de Willow et l'approcha de lui à nouveau pour en commencer un autre. Le second baiser fut encore plus long et deux fois plus intense.

Lorsqu'il prit fin, le taxi était immobile et le chauffeur attendait. Ils étaient à l'hôtel. Willow sortit du taxi et entra à l'hôtel, pendant qu'Alex payait le chauffeur. Le chauffeur fit un clin d'œil à Alex. "Belle nuit en perspective!" Alex le regarda sans répondre et sortit du taxi. Il entra dans l'hôtel. Aucune trace de Willow. L'homme à la réception le salua.

"Vous avez vu Willow?" lui demanda Alex.

"Mademoiselle Rosenberg? Elle est montée à sa chambre."

Alex monta à la chambre de Willow et frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. "Will?"

"Va-t-en, s'il te plaît." cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

"Ouvre la porte, je veux te parler."

"Pour me dire quoi? Que je suis une idiote? Je le sais déjà."

"Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît."

"Non, on se parlera demain. Je suis fatiguée."

"Ouvre la porte ou je la défonce."

"Tu ne ferais pas ça à l'hôtel de tes beaux-parents."

Alex s'appuya la tête contre la porte. "Ok. Reste-là. Moi je voulais simplement qu'on discute."

"De quoi?"

"De ce qui s'est passé!"

"Alex, tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Il faut qu'on en parle." Willow ne répondait plus. "Will?" Toujours pas de réponse. Alex hésita un moment avant de frapper dans la porte. Willow ne réagit pas. Alex sortit une clé de sa poche. "Tu ne me laisses pas le choix." dit-il en utilisant sa clé pour entrer dans la suite. Elle n'était pas là. "Willow?" Il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il entra tranquillement. Willow était appuyé sur la cuvette des toilettes, laissant les désavantages de l'abus d'alcool ressortir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui caressant le dos et retenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Finalement, cette conversation allait devoir attendre.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Willow se réveilla dans son lit et avec un gros mal de tête. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être couché, mais se rappelait vaguement de la soirée de la veille. Elle savait qu'elle avait embrassé Alex et elle savait qu'Alex l'avait également embrassé. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ça? Le reste était plutôt flou.

Elle leva légèrement la tête mais la reposa rapidement sur l'oreiller. Le moindre effort était insupportable.

"Prends ça." entendit-elle. Sans même regarder, elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix.

"Ne parle pas si fort s'il te plaît." dit-elle en ramenant les couvertures sur sa tête.

"Désolé." s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau.

Willow parvint difficilement à s'asseoir et prit ce que lui tendait son ami. "Merci." Elle avala les deux aspirines et prit une grande gorgée d'eau, puis elle regarda Alex, assis dans un fauteuil près du lit. "Comment je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il a bien fallut que je t'y amène. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir sur le plancher de la salle de bain."

"Tu aurais dû me laisser là. C'est tout ce que je méritais, dormir sur le sol."

Alex lui sourit puis son sourire s'effaça lentement. "Est-ce qu'on peut parler maintenant?"

"C'est ce que nous faisons."

"Je veux dire, de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?"

Willow le fixa sans expression pendant quelques secondes puis elle ouvrit la bouche. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou peut-être fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé?"

"Non, rien du tout. Oublie ça." Il se leva. "Nancy devrait rentrer bientôt, je vais aller me changer."

"D'accord. On se revoit plus tard?"

"Oui, si tu veux." dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Alex?" Il s'arrêta et se retourna. "Je m'excuse… si j'ai fait quoi que soit hier, j'avais… peut-être bu un peu trop…" Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se dirigea à l'ascenseur et monta d'un étage, il entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit. Il aurait voulu que Willow lui dise pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui demande de ne pas se marier. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Nancy, bien au contraire, il l'adorait. Mais il y avait Willow. Il y avait toujours eu Willow. Il suffisait qu'elle dise un mot pour qu'il perde la tête. Et parfois, elle n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour qu'il perde la tête. Et c'est ce qui aurait pu se produire la veille…

Il resta étendu sur son lit jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nancy, qu'il s'empressa d'aller embrasser, essayant ainsi de se déculpabiliser d'être amoureux d'une autre femme. "Alors? Willow est arrivée? J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer, après tout ce que tu m'as raconté." demanda Nancy.

Alex avala difficilement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette à parler de Willow aussi rapidement ? "Elle… Elle va bien. Elle doit être en train de se reposer."

"On pourrait aller manger tous les trois ce soir. Tu n'as pas l'air pressé qu'on se rencontre, pourtant hier…" Elle s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Euh… Rien. On est seulement allé dans un club hier et Willow a prit un coup et elle a été malade. Donc elle se repose. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera l'invitation à souper."

"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette."

"Ça va, seulement un peu fatigué."

…

Lorsque l'heure d'aller manger eut sonné, Alex se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Willow. Il frappa doucement. Willow apparu derrière la porte avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour toi!" dit-elle en le faisant entrer.

"Salut, tu as passé une belle journée?"

"Je suis allé faire un tour dans les boutiques et je suis rentré. Et toi?"

"Nancy est revenue. On a passé la journée ensemble." dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. "Elle veut que tu te joignes à nous pour le souper."

"Oh. C'est gentil. Et toi, tu veux que j'y aille?"

"Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas?"

"Tu sembles distant."

"Désolé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit."

"Par ma faute."

Alex lui sourit. "J'aurais sans doute eu du mal à dormir même si tu n'avais pas été malade. C'est juste le fait de te revoir… tu m'as tellement manqué."

Willow s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. "Que mangeons-nous?"

"Le resto de l'hôtel, ça te va?"

"Parfait."

"Nancy y est déjà. Donc je t'attends et on va la rejoindre."

"Je ne serai pas longue." s'exclama Willow en se dirigeant dans sa salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait, vêtue d'une robe noire et les cheveux remontés. Elle était ravissante. Ils descendirent tous les deux au restaurant, où Nancy les attendait. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle se leva pour saluer Willow.

Alex fit les présentations. "Willow, voici Nancy, Nancy, Willow."

Nancy serra Willow dans ses bras. "J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, j'avais tellement hâte de te rencontrer."

Willow se sentait prise tellement Nancy la serrait fort. "Moi aussi." dit-elle, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

Nancy lui fit un énorme sourire et s'assit à côté d'Alex. Willow l'observa. Nancy était plus petite qu'elle de quelques centimètres. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, bien plus courts que ceux de Willow. Et ses yeux étaient aussi foncés que ses cheveux, rappelant à Willow la couleur que les siens avait après avoir perdu Tara. Mais les yeux de Nancy ne reflétait ni la dépendance, ni la haine, ni la vengeance, ils étaient seulement noirs.

Ils commandèrent leur repas, aussitôt le serveur eut-il quitté la table, que Nancy se retournait et posait une question à Willow. "Tu voudrais être ma demoiselle d'honneur?"

Willow resta surprise. "On vient à peine de se rencontrer. C'est pas le rôle d'une meilleure amie ça?"

"Oui, mais tu es la meilleure amie d'Alex, je me suis dit que tu accepterais aussi d'être la mienne. Ma meilleure amie est partie avec mon ex fiancé."

Les yeux de Willow s'écarquillèrent. Si Nancy apprenait que Willow avait un œil sur Alex, ça serait mal parti. "J'y réfléchirai."

"N'y réfléchi pas trop, je me marie quand même dans quatre jours."

Willow lui sourit en guise de réponse puis regarda Alex. "Est-ce que Buffy est invitée?"

"Bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter!" répondit Alex.

"Tu as invité Buffy?" demanda Nancy, l'air choqué. Alex acquiesça. "Je t'avais demandé de ne pas l'inviter."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Willow.

"Alex a eu le béguin pour elle pendant des années, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle détruise mon mariage."

"On en a déjà discuté. Il y a longtemps que Buffy ne m'intéresse plus, vraiment longtemps et elle est avec quelqu'un. Je t'aime, je ne te quitterai pas pour Buffy, je te le promets." la rassura Alex.

Le serveur arriva avec une bouteille de vin et remplit les verres. Willow but son verre d'un coup. Nancy ne remarqua rien, mais Alex ne fut pas si aveugle.

"Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose que la dernière fois."

Willow prit la parole. "D'après ce que tu dis, ça me surprend que tu aies voulu que je vienne."

"Pourquoi donc? Tu es la meilleure amie d'Alex."

"Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Alex et moi il y a quelques années." Nancy se retourna pour regarder Alex. Celui-ci essayait de faire taire Willow avec son regard. "Nous étions tous les deux en couple… avec d'autres personnes en plus."

"Je ne savais pas ça."

"J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler. Ça n'a duré que quelques semaines. Et ça fait des années, plus rien n'est arrivé après ça." Alex se demandait pourquoi Willow agissait ainsi. Et il était content qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de la veille.

Après une longue discussion sur ce sujet, Nancy était rassuré.

Une heure plus tard, Willow prit son téléphone cellulaire et le fit sonner, faisant croire à un appel. Elle fit mine de répondre et s'excusa. "Un problème au bureau, je dois vérifier un truc sur mon portable, dans ma chambre." Elle sortit du restaurant et se dirigea à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, son téléphone cellulaire se mit vraiment à sonner.

"Pourquoi être parti en plein repas?" dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Willow sourit. "Le repas était terminé. Et j'ai seulement besoin de quelques minutes, j'y retournerai."

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Sam, si je te dis que je vais y retourner c'est parce que je vais y retourner. Et comment tu sais ça?"

"Je viens de te voir monter dans l'ascenseur. J'ai bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas quand tu es partie de New York."

"Et tu as fait le voyage jusqu'ici? C'est trop gentil."

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à son étage. Elle attendit quelques instants devant l'ascenseur juste à côté de celui dont elle venait de sortir. Il s'ouvrit et elle put voir Sam. Il la prit dans ses bras.

"Comment tu as su?"

"Willow, Willow, Willow. Tout le monde au bureau sait très bien que tu es amoureuse de ce gars-là. Depuis que tu es à New York, tu ne parles que de lui. Et la dernière journée où tu es venue travailler, on a bien senti que tu ne sautais pas de joie avec ce mariage."

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Willow. Sam était un des observateurs de la succursale du Conseil de New York. Willow et lui étaient devenus de bons amis.

Willow appela au restaurant pour aviser Alex qu'elle ne redescendrait pas. Elle évita de parler de Sam, elle prétexta un mal de tête.

Elle discuta avec Sam une partie de la nuit et ils tombèrent tous deux de fatigue.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Alex descendit d'un étage pour voir si Willow allait mieux. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, la porte de la chambre de Willow s'ouvrit. Il vit un garçon en sortir. Il allait rebrousser chemin, sans se faire voir de son amie quand la dame de la chambre voisine à celle de Willow l'aperçut. "Bonjour monsieur Harris!" Willow entendit sa voisine appeler son meilleur ami.

"Bonjour madame Plumber."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

"Alex!"

"Bonjour, tu vas mieux?"

"Oui."

Alex attendait que Willow fasse les présentations, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Sam tendit la main vers Alex. "Je suis Samuel, Sam pour les amis. Vous devez être Alex. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

"J'aimerais en dire autant."

"Désolée." dit Willow. "Je ne savais pas que Sam viendrait jusqu'ici. Sam est un des observateurs pour le Conseil. Il était l'observateur de Kennedy."

Alex présenta ses sympathies à Sam.

"Je repars aujourd'hui, donc ne changez rien pour moi."

"Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je venais simplement m'informer de l'état de ma meilleure amie. Je remonte voir ma fiancée.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur sans même rire au revoir à Willow.

"C'est pour ce gars-là que tu craques?" demanda Sam.

Willow ne fit que hausser les épaules.

Dans l'ascenseur, Alex marmonnait seul. "Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, arriver ici alors qu'il n'est même pas invité. Avec son portrait tout craché de l'agent Vaughn dans Alias. Il est bien trop vieux pour elle."

…

Nancy appela Willow pour faire les boutiques, pour les dernières petites choses en vue du grand jour. "Alex m'a parlé de ton ami. Tu aurais pu venir nous le présenter. Il est à l'hôtel?" dit Nancy en regardant de jolis bracelets.

"Il est reparti il y a environ une heure. Il devait retourner aux bureaux. Il ne pouvait pas s'absenter très longtemps."

"C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé faire sa connaissance. Je veux tout savoir de ta vie. Je veux qu'on soit de vraies meilleures amies, comme toi et Alex."

"Alex et moi, nous sommes amis depuis plus de vingt ans. Ça va être difficile d'être aussi amies qu'Alex et moi."

"On peut essayer quand même."

"Oui, on peut essayer." dit distraitement Willow.

"Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux?"

"Alex et moi? C'était il y a longtemps, on avait quatre ou cinq ans, je crois, et nous étions à la même garderie."

"Ça fait si longtemps?"

Willow hocha la tête. "J'ai brisé mon crayon jaune et Alex m'a prêté le sien en prenant tout le blâme pour mon crayon." expliqua Willow en souriant. "Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon héros. Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment?"

"C'est un peu grâce à toi." avoua Nancy.

"Quoi?" s'écria Willow, puis elle baissa le ton, en se rendant compte qu'elle avait crié. "Comment ça?"

"Tu venais de partir pour New York et je venais de me faire plaquer par mon ex devant l'autel. J'avais décidé de partir quelques temps, quand j'ai vu ce beau garçon assis seul, l'air triste. J'ai été m'asseoir avec lui et tout a commencé. En un sens, je pourrais te remercier, parce que si tu n'étais jamais partie pour New York, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Alex."

_« Si je n'étais jamais partie… »_ pensa Willow. 

…

Le lendemain, c'était le soir de l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alex et la soirée de filles de Nancy. Évidemment, Willow avait été invitée à la soirée de Nancy. Elle resta assise, son verre de vin à la main, une partie de la soirée, entourée par des femmes qui lui étaient complètement inconnues. Nancy alla s'asseoir près de Willow. "Je sais que tu ne connais personne, ça doit être ennuyant pour toi. Si tu veux aller voir Alex, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, même que j'aimerais que tu y ailles, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danseuses nues, ou d'autres femmes."

"C'est bien gentil de ta part, mais je ne crois pas que je serais la bienvenue à ce party entre gars." dit Willow. "Les filles qui ne sont pas danseuses ne sont pas invitées, ce n'est pas pour rien."

"Je suis sûre qu'Alex sera heureux de te voir." Elle aida Willow à se lever et l'incita à aller voir Alex.

…

Willow arriva devant l'appartement que lui avait indiqué Nancy. Elle frappa. Un homme vint ouvrir. "Est-ce que c'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alex Harris?"

L'homme se retourna et cria. "Harris, le divertissement est arrivé!"

Willow se sentit insultée. "Non, je ne suis pas le divertissement, je veux simplement voir Alex!"

Alex reconnut la voix de son amie et se dirigea vers la porte. "Jerry, arrête de l'embêter, c'est mon amie. Willow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"C'est ce que je me demande." dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

Alex sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"J'étais à la soirée de Nancy et il y avait toutes ces femmes que je ne connais pas et…"

Alex lui sourit. "Tu as voulu venir me rejoindre?"

"Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veules pas. Après tout, c'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon."

"Non, entre, de toute façon, je déteste ces gars-là et c'était un party ennuyant." se confia-t-il.

L'appartement était rempli de mecs complètement saouls. Lorsque Willow passa devant l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte, il lui donna une claque sur les fesses. "Hey bébé, ça te dirait qu'on se trouve une chambre et qu'on fasse mieux connaissance."

Willow n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Alex envoyait son poing dans la figure du type. "On ne parle pas comme ça à ma Willow!" Il prit Willow par la main et l'emmena sur le balcon. "Je suis désolé. C'est vraiment tous des cons."

"Pourquoi tu te tiens avec eux si tu les détestes?" demanda Willow.

"Parce que c'est de bons amis à la famille de Nancy."

Ils discutèrent un moment sur le balcon. Puis Alex proposa à Willow un verre. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et se dirigèrent au bar. Ils s'assirent à une table, où une bande de gars discutait tranquillement. C'était des amis d'Alex. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée assis à cette table à boire et parler.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Willow entra dans sa chambre, en titubant légèrement. Elle avait pris quelques verres, mais pas assez pour la rendre malade, contrairement à la dernière fois, elle avait bu seulement pour se sentir plus sûre d'elle, pour oublier le fait qu'Alex allait se marier le surlendemain. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit. Derrière la porte se trouvait Alex, il l'avait suivi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il est deux heures. Je croyais que tu allais te coucher." dit Willow en faisant entrer son ami.

"Il fallait que je te parle." Il s'assit sur le lit. Il avait un peu plus bu que Willow.

"De quoi?"

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été jaloux de tes amoureux… ou amoureuses. Bon d'accord, j'ai été un peu jaloux de Oz au début. Et un peu quand on a eu notre "aventure". Mais jamais quand tu étais avec Tara ou Kennedy ou Jaime, bien que je n'ai jamais rencontré Jaime…"

"Ça n'a duré qu'un mois."

"Ce n'est pas mon point. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Mais de savoir que tu sors Sam…" Il prononça son nom avec dégoût. "C'est… Ça me fait…"

"Alex." dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

"Laisse-moi parler. Quand je t'ai vu avec lui, je bouillais de jalousie. C'était plus fort que moi."

"Alex."

"Laisse-moi finir. La semaine dernière, quand… Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais moi je m'en souviens… Quand tu m'as embrassé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu l'impression que plus rien n'existait, sauf toi et moi. Comme si j'étais…" Willow plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Le baiser dura un moment, un moment qui fût très intense. Willow savait qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais fait ça si elle n'avait pas prit quelques verres au cours de la soirée. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Alex finit sa phrase. "…enfin à ma place."

Il laissa enfin Willow parler. "Sam et moi, on n'est pas ensemble. Il est seulement un bon ami, mais on ne sera jamais ensemble." Alex sourit légèrement, soulagé. "Et je me souviens."

Alex s'avança pour l'embrasser et elle le rencontra à mi-chemin. Elle se foutait s'il se mariait deux jours plus tard. Pour le moment, elle était avec lui, il voulait être avec elle et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'entendirent.

Les lèvres d'Alex se déplacèrent dans le cou de Willow, tandis que sa main se glissa sous son chandail. Elle haletait, tous les petits gestes qu'il posait amplifiaient son désir pour lui. Son visage revint à la hauteur de celui de Willow et il la regarda intensément. Willow ouvrit les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je t'aime."

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. "Je t'aime."

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de faire voler leurs vêtements à travers la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de commencer à consommer leur amour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais bien entendu, ils ne l'entendirent pas.

…

Le lendemain matin, Willow se réveilla dans les bras d'Alex. Elle se remémora la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Ça avait été une nuit magique. Alex était le meilleur amant qu'elle avait eu dans toute sa vie. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Anya aimait tant le sexe avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle se réveillerait nue aux côtés d'Alex un jour. Maintenant, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir du lit. Elle voulait rester dans ses bras toute la journée. Mais elle devait aller faire l'essayage de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas aussi affreuse que celle qu'Anya avait choisi. Elle se glissa tranquillement en dehors du lit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Alex. Elle s'habilla en vitesse puis écrivit un petit mot. « _Bonjour. J'ai dû quitter pour l'essayage de ma robe. On se revoit plus tard. Bonne journée. Je t'aime. Willow -xxx- _» Willow fit une boule avec son message. "Je ne peux pas écrire ça. Il va se marier demain." « _Je suis partie essayer ma robe_. » Elle ne signa même pas. Elle déposa le mot sur son oreiller et le reprit immédiatement. "Non, pas ici. Ça fait petit mot d'amoureux, je ne peux pas faire ça." Elle déposa son mot sur la commode. "Parfait." Elle partit.

…

Alex se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ de Willow. Il tâta le lit à côté de lui. Willow n'y était plus. Il referma les yeux. La plus belle nuit de sa vie. Une nuit entière où plus personne n'envahissait son esprit sauf Willow, qui le remplissait complètement. Il se demandait où elle était. Il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit. "Willow?" appela-t-il. Il regarda par terre et aperçut ses vêtements à quelques mètres du lit. Il se leva, emportant la couverture avec lui pour les ramasser et il s'habilla. Il aperçut le mot de Willow. Une simple phrase sans signature. Il aperçut une boulette de papier, juste à côté du mot de Willow, il l'ouvrit. «_ Bonjour. J'ai dû quitter pour l'essayage de ma robe. On se revoit plus tard. Bonne journée. Je t'aime. Willow -xxx- _» Il sourit. "Là je reconnais ma Willow." Il défroissa la feuille et rajouta au bas du message. «_ Je t'aime aussi. On se reparle plus tard. Alex -xxx- _»

…


	6. Chapter 6

Willow était dans la salle d'essayage. La robe que Nancy avait choisi était plutôt jolie : rose bébé, assez longue avec des bretelles qui passent dans le cou et un genre de morceau de tissu servant de manche.

"Tu t'es amusée hier après être partie?" demanda Nancy.

"Oui." répondit simplement Willow.

"Il y avait d'autres femmes que toi."

"Non, j'étais la seule."

"Bien. Et Alex s'est bien tenu?"

"Oui, très bien."

"Parfait. Oh et au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Alex?"

"Quoi? Comment? Oui, je l'ai vu hier."

"Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit."

Willow était contente de ne pas être face à Nancy. "Il avait un peu bu, il a dû dormir chez un ami."

"Peut-être, tu es rentrée tard? J'ai appelé et je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Ensuite j'ai été frappé à ta porte et toujours pas de réponse, j'en ai conclu que tu n'étais pas de retour."

"Je suis rentré aux alentours de deux heures."

"C'était à l'heure que je t'ai appelé."

"Tu as dû me manquer de quelques minutes."

"Sûrement."

"Ça me fait drôle d'être demoiselle d'honneur. La dernière fois, j'étais le garçon d'honneur d'Alex, bien que j'ai dû porter la même affreuse robe que les demoiselles d'honneur." dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

"Quoi? Alex s'est marié?"

Oups! Nancy ne savait pas qu'Alex avait failli se marier quelques années auparavant. "Euh… Je croyais que tu savais. Il ne s'est pas marié. Le mariage a été annulé."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est une histoire assez compliqué. Je crois que même Alex ne saurait l'expliquer très clairement."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Il n'était pas prêt à se marier je crois."

"Tu crois qu'il l'est maintenant?"

"Oui."

« Tu me rassures. Alors tu me montres ce que ça donne ta robe?" Willow sortit de la salle d'essayage. "Oh tu es magnifique. Tu pourrais te remonter les cheveux comme ça." dit-elle en prenant les cheveux de Willow et en les remontant. Willow soupira mais laissa Nancy faire ce qu'elle voulait.

…

Lorsque Willow rentra, quelques heures plus tard, Alex n'était plus là. Elle était déçue, mais en même temps, elle était soulagée. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Était-ce seulement un truc d'une nuit ou quelque chose qui pourrait durer? Et le mariage dans tout ça? Il était sensé se marier le lendemain. Elle était la demoiselle d'honneur de sa future femme et elle avait couché avec lui.

Elle accrocha sa robe à la penderie et s'étendit sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et des images de la nuit précédente défilèrent devant elle. Elle s'obligea à se lever et à sortir. Bien qu'elle ait vraiment apprécié la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Alex, elle se refusait à penser à ça. Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas passer la journée enfermée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Elle alla donc faire les boutiques et finit la soirée au restaurant de l'hôtel.

…

Nancy entra dans la chambre où l'attendait Alex. "Bonjour chérie, l'essayage des robes s'est bien passé?"

"Très bien, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Depuis que je connais Willow, je me rends compte que tu me caches beaucoup de choses."

Alex recula. Qu'avait-elle appris? Willow n'avait sûrement pas raconté sa nuit à Nancy! "Tu as appris quoi?"

"Que tu as failli te marier. J'aurais quand même aimé que tu me le dises."

"Nancy, je ne me suis pas marié, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aller te raconter de mauvais souvenirs."

"Pourquoi mauvais?"

"Parce que j'ai regretté de ne pas m'être marié avec Anya." Devant le regard que lui faisait sa fiancée, il poursuivit. "Mais maintenant ça va. Je t'aime."

"Tu as invitée cette Anya?"

Alex baissa les yeux. "Elle est morte."

"Oh je suis désolée." dit Nancy en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil avec Alex.

"C'est beau, j'ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps, mais ça me fait toujours de la peine de penser à elle."

"Ça fait longtemps?"

"Il y a deux ans."

"Je suis désolée."

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Alex entra dans la chambre et trouva Nancy en train de fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Nancy se retourna précipitamment. "Tu m'as fait peur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je cherchais quelque chose."

"Quoi?"

"Ça." dit-elle en sortant une photo d'Alex et Anya.

"Pourquoi tu cherchais ça?" dit-il en lui prenant la photo des mains et en la replaçant dans le tiroir.

"Je voulais simplement savoir qui c'était."

"Anya. Pourquoi cette soudainement passion pour Anya?"

"J'ai rêvé d'elle."

Alex se retourna rapidement et la regarda drôlement. "Explique."

"J'étais sur le point de descendre l'allée pour le mariage et elle est entrée. Elle m'a dit que rien ne pouvait vous séparer."

"Chérie. Anya est morte."

"Non, pas elle et toi. Willow et toi. Elle m'a dit que Willow serait toujours entre nous."

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Oui, Willow fait partie de ma vie. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Elle ne sortira pas de ma vie juste parce que je te marie."

"Si c'était un rêve prémonitoire?"

"Ça ne l'était pas."

"Si elle avait raison? Tu parles sans arrêt de Willow. Si tu avais à choisir entre elle et moi, je sais pertinemment qu'elle gagnerait haut la main."

"Nancy, arrête de t'inquiéter." Il la serra dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'adossa à la porte et se mit la figure dans ses mains. "Comment puis-je être aussi imbécile et égoïste?"

…

Lorsque Alex sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, Nancy avait placé un sac sur le lit et y plaçait quelques morceaux de linge appartenant à Alex. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa fiancée depuis quelques jours… non, depuis qu'il avait couché avec Willow. Comme si elle savait.

Elle le regarda avec un large sourire. "Tu connais la tradition? Tu sais, celle où les mariés ne doivent pas se voir le jour du mariage."

"Ah d'accord." dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. "Et pourquoi ce sont mes vêtements dans ce sac?"

"Parce que tu vas aller dormir chez un de tes amis."

…


	7. Chapter 7

Willow rentra du restaurant le ventre plein. Elle déverrouilla sa porte et entra. La pièce, qui habituellement, est plongé dans l'obscurité, était illuminée par des dizaines de bougies. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne en vue. Elle déposa son sac et s'avança vers le lit. Des bras lui entourèrent la taille. "Bonsoir." dit Alex en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Willow ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant. Quel romantique il était. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Nancy m'a dit…" il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou. "…de dormir chez un…" un autre baiser dans le cou. "ami."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tradition." dit-il simplement.

Willow se retourna dans les bras de son copain. "Je ne suis pas UN ami." dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alex l'embrassa sans répondre. Willow passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami. "Où étais-tu?"

"Au resto."

"Tu m'as manqué." dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Tous les remords que Willow avait, en repensant à Nancy, au mariage, avaient disparu. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se blottir dans les bras d'Alex et y rester.

Alex continua d'embrasser sa copine, la rapprochant toujours un peu plus de son corps chaud. Il déboutonna lentement la blouse de son amie et la fit glisser par terre, puis il fit la même chose avec son soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à la poitrine qu'il venait de dénuder. Il suça un des bourgeons, donnant à Willow des vagues de chaleur. Willow avait les mains dans les cheveux d'Alex et exerçait une légère pression pour que les lèvres de son amant reste sur elle le plus longtemps possible. Après un certain temps, il se redressa et retrouva ses lèvres, cherchant avidement sa langue avec la sienne. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Willow en profita pour tirer sur le pull d'Alex, elle tira ensuite sur sa ceinture et s'empressa de détacher le pantalon qui la séparait du sexe d'Alex. Elle retira son pantalon et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, s'embrassant avec empressement, tout en se frottant l'un sur l'autre. "Je t'aime." dit Willow après quelques minutes à se caresser l'un l'autre.

Alex l'embrassa avant de s'insérer doucement en elle. "Je t'aime aussi." Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à faire l'amour, pendant près d'une heure, faisant durer chaque instant jusqu'à son paroxysme.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin reprendre leur souffle, Willow entoura ses bras autour d'Alex. Elle appuya sa tête sur son torse. Alex caressa les cheveux de son amie avant d'y déposer un baiser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?" demanda Willow en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un bon moment.

"Eh bien…" commença Alex.

"Tu dois te marier demain." le coupa-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Alex, tu sais comment la dernière relation de Nancy s'est terminé, tu ne peux pas faire la même chose."

"Oui, je sais mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous vous aimez, vous méritez d'être heureux."

"Et nous ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai."

"Oui, moi aussi, mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour t'entendre me dire ces mots ?"

"Pas aussi longtemps que moi."

"Peut-être, mais moi je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer que tu me le dises. Et je t'aime depuis des années."

Sur ces mots, Willow l'embrassa. "Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? Entre nous, je veux dire." Dit-elle en réappuyant sa tête sur le torse d'Alex.

"Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?"

"Parce qu'il y a trop de choses entre nous."

"Il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous. J'en ai assez." Willow sourit. "On continuera cette discussion demain matin."

"D'accord." dit-elle en attrapant la main d'Alex et en la serrant contre elle. Avec son autre main, Alex caressa les cheveux de Willow jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

…

Willow se réveilla la première le lendemain matin. Elle se tourna sur le côté et observa son amant dormir. Après quelques minutes, elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa sa main sous les couvertures. Elle passa sa main sur son torse, son ventre et un peu plus bas. Alex fut tranquillement tiré de son sommeil. Willow l'embrassa dans le cou, puis elle déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille d'Alex. Elle se mit à l'embrasser et la lécher suggestivement.

"Woah ! Est-ce que c'est mon anniversaire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bonjour toi." dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche. "Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Oui, mais le réveil est encore mieux."

"Je savais que tu apprécierais."

"Et maintenant que je suis bien réveillé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"J'avais l'intention d'abuser de toi pendant ton sommeil, mais comme tu es réveillé…"

"Tu peux continuer…" dit-il en effleurant les lèvres de Willow.

"On devrait plutôt se préparer."

"Se préparer pour quoi ?"

"Pour ton mariage." dit-elle, l'air soudainement plus triste.

"C'est aujourd'hui ?" s'écria-t-il. "Non, je ne peux pas."

Willow força un sourire. "Si, tu peux."

Elle se leva et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte et s'appuya sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle s'empressa de l'essuyer.

Alex alla se planter devant la porte de la salle de bain. "Ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est pas important, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu Nancy, ce serait différent. Mais là, tu l'as demandé en mariage, c'est parce que tu l'aimes. Je ne veux pas être une briseuse de ménage."

Alex ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Elle refuserait qu'il annule le mariage, peu importe ce qu'il lui disait. Il entendit la douche. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il enfila son boxer et attendit que Willow sorte de la douche.

Dans la douche, Willow laissait couler l'eau sur son visage. Les larmes n'arrêtaient plus de couler mais Alex ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle devait absolument les faire disparaître avant sa sortie de la douche.

Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Alex était couché sur le dos, les mains sur ses yeux.

"Regarde-toi. C'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie. Et à cause de moi, ça ne l'est pas. Je gâche toujours tout." Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais Alex connaissait trop Willow pour ne pas le voir.

Alex se releva et la prit dans ses bras. "Tu ne gâches rien. C'est moi le roi des crétins."

…


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Alex eut quitté la chambre de Willow, celle-ci prit son téléphone et composa un numéro à la hâte. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un décrocha. "Sam ! Je suis une imbécile !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Willow ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Tout allait si bien et il a fallu que je gâche tout ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois la bonne fille ?"

"Parce que tu es une bonne fille. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"On était ensemble. On avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, et même deux nuits de suite, et il a fallu que…" Elle s'arrêta et se mit à grogner. "Il a fallu que je l'envoie dans les bras de cette… fille."

Sam, qui essayait de suivre ce que Willow lui racontait, avait beaucoup de mal à la comprendre. "Est-ce que tu parles d'Alex ou tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre."

"Alex."

"Tu as couché avec Alex !" s'écria-t-il. "Excusez-moi." dit-il à son entourage.

"Eh ! Maintenant tout le monde va le savoir."

"Désolé. Tu as vraiment couché avec lui ?"

"Oui, j'ai couché avec Alex."

"Deux nuits de suite ?"

"Oui. Et c'était les deux plus belles nuits de ma vie." dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire s'effaça assez rapidement.

"Tu as couché avec Alex et il va se marier cette semaine ?"

"Aujourd'hui."

"Quoi ! Il va se marier aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui."

"Et tu as couché avec lui… cette nuit ?"

"Oui."

"Willow." soupira-t-il. "Tu… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

"Il est arrivé un soir. Il était craquant. Il m'a avoué qu'il était super jaloux de toi parce qu'il croyait qu'on était ensemble. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou."

"Et il va quand même se marier aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il annule le mariage pour moi."

"Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus se marier ?"

"En quelque sorte."

"Willow…"

…

Willow était à l'église et aidait Nancy à attacher sa robe. Nancy n'arrêtait pas de parler. Mais Willow avait cessé de l'écouter depuis déjà pas mal de minutes. Elle essayait plutôt de ne pas pleurer. Mais elle avait dû mal à y arriver, elle réussissait quand même à le cacher à Nancy.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Nancy aperçut une larme que Willow n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler. "Pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Willow savait qu'elle devait mentir. "Je suis seulement tellement contente pour toi. Tu as trouvé l'homme idéal."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, il est passé me voir ce matin."

"Tu sais où il a dormi ?"

"Non." mentit Willow.

"Je suis sûre qu'il est allé chez Jerry. Comme il est son garçon d'honneur, ce serait logique."

Lorsque Willow eut finit d'attacher la robe de Nancy, elle se releva et admira la future mariée. "Tu crois que je peux aller voir Alex ?"

"Oui, vas-y, je suis sûre qu'il va avoir envie de te voir avant le mariage."

Willow sortit de la salle où était Nancy et se dirigea à la cuisine, où Alex faisait les cent pas. Elle le regarda de la porte sans se faire remarquer par son ami. Il était nerveux. Il se retourna et l'aperçut. "Je ne peux pas."

"Arrête. Tu ne peux pas tout annuler maintenant, je viens de finir d'attacher la robe de Nancy." dit-elle, essayant de garder le sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Si je ne me retenais pas, je te sauterais dessus." avoua Alex.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire."

"Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?" demanda-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Willow.

"Non." répondit Willow en approchant aussi son visage.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent légèrement, puis Alex pressa ses lèvres plus fermement contre celles de Willow. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent en même temps et leurs langues s'effleurèrent. Alex souleva Willow du sol et il l'assit sur la table devant lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, puis Alex remonta la robe de Willow de façon à ce que sa main se pose sur sa cuisse.

Willow se détacha du baiser d'Alex et le repoussa légèrement. "Alex, on devrait…"

"Non, ne me demande pas d'arrêter. C'est la dernière fois que je t'embrasse, laisse-moi le faire durer aussi longtemps que je le veux, s'il te plaît." Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Willow s'abandonna dans les bras d'Alex. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et fit tourner une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Nancy passa rapidement devant la cuisine. Elle ne voulait pas regarder à l'intérieur, mais la curiosité eut le dessus d'elle et elle jeta un coup d'œil, seulement pour voir de quoi il avait l'air dans son nouveau smoking. Elle passa rapidement, mais revint aussi rapidement vers la porte. Elle observa le couple devant elle. La main d'Alex était posée sur la cuisse de Willow et ils s'embrassaient, beaucoup plus familièrement qu'ils ne le devraient. "Je le savais !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Nancy, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." se précipita Willow.

"Je ne veux pas t'entendre toi ! J'avais confiance en toi." Elle se tourna vers Alex. "En toi aussi. Tu m'avais juré !"

"Nancy…"

"Non ! Ma mère me l'avait bien dit: « Jamais deux sans trois. Il te fera la même chose que les deux autres. » J'aurais dû l'écouter."

"Deux ? Je croyais que tu ne t'étais marié qu'une fois." dit Alex.

"Je ne t'ai parlé que du deuxième mariage. Je me disais qu'en cachant le premier, ça n'arriverait pas."

"Tu as 24 ans, et tu as voulu te marier 3 fois ?" demanda Willow, qui ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question.

Nancy lui jeta un regard noir. Elle retourna son regard vers Alex. "En finissant le lycée, mon petit ami et moi, nous avons voulu nous marier. Mais je l'ai retrouvé dans la cuisine de l'église avec ma meilleure amie ! Ça m'a prit cinq ans avant de refaire confiance à un homme, et il m'a fait la même chose ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Il a embrassé ma meilleure amie sur la table de la cuisine de l'église. Et Alex, je croyais que tu serais différent ! Non, il a fallut que je te retrouve dans la même position que les deux autres, avec la personne faisant office de meilleure amie."

"Nancy, je suis désolé." Alex s'approcha d'elle. Mais elle le repoussa.

"Non, ne me touche pas. Je savais qu'Anya avait raison et tu m'as promis que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Tu savais que ça allait arriver, c'était déjà arrivé. Je suis certaine que tu l'avais déjà embrassé avant." Le silence d'Alex fut plus qu'éloquent. "C'est vraiment ma chance. Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui fait fuir les hommes ?"

"Rien. Tu es parfaite."

"Pas aussi parfaite qu'elle, on dirait bien." dit-elle en pointant Willow. Willow parut insultée, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle n'osait même pas lever le petit doigt. "Maintenant, je vais devoir affronter mes parents. Ils vont être en colère."

"C'est ma faute, j'irai les voir."

"Tu veux te faire tuer ?"

"T'inquiète, j'ai connu bien pire que tes parents."

…

Alex et Nancy avaient été voir les invités du mariage pour leur annoncer qu'il était annulé, pendant que Willow montait à sa chambre. Elle fit ses bagages en vitesse et gribouilla un mot. _« Bonjour. Je suis désolée d'avoir tout gâché. Je repars pour New York immédiatement. N'essaie pas de me rattraper, je serai loin quand tu liras ce message et je n'ai pas l'intention de rebrousser chemin. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et tu devrais en faire autant. Je t'aime. Adieu. »_ Elle barbouilla le dernier mot et le remplaça par _« Au revoir. »_ Elle déposa le message sur son lit, en s'essuyant le visage, qui était maculé de larmes et sortit.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Alex passa près d'une heure avec les invités et aussitôt qu'il put se libérer, il se précipita à la chambre de Willow. Il n'y avait personne et la pièce était vide. Il alla dans la salle de bain, où il constata que vraiment toutes ses choses avaient disparues. Il aperçut le message sur le lit. Il redescendit en courant et s'arrêta à la salle de réception, où plusieurs invités y étaient encore. Il se précipita sur Buffy. "Tu as parlé à Willow ?"

"Non, je me demandais où elle était. Je voulais la voir moi. Où est-elle ?"

"Je crois qu'elle est partie."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Nancy nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser."

"C'est pour ça que le mariage a été annulé ?"

"Oui, mais ne le dis pas trop fort. Je n'ai pas envie que toute la ville soit au courant."

Buffy fit mine de verrouiller ses lèvres et jeta la clé. Alex lui sourit. "Elle est repartie à New York."

"Oui."

"Rattrape-la."

"Elle ne veut pas."

"Willow veut bien des choses, Alex. Mais, je suis certaine, qu'elle espère que tu la rejoignes."

"Non. Elle ne veut pas que je la rattrape, elle dit qu'elle doit réfléchir."

"Alex, tu dois savoir déchiffrer le langage des femme."

"Vous et votre langage codé."

"Dépêche-toi, rattrape-la."

Alex se mit à courir après avoir enlacé Buffy et Dawn. Il courut après un taxi et se précipita à l'aéroport. Le dernier vol venait de partir. Il remonta dans un taxi et se dirigea à la gare. Aucun train de prévu pour encore deux heures. Il se retrouva alors dans un autobus.

Cinq changements d'autobus et quelques heures plus tard, il débarquait à New York, aux portes du Conseil des Observateurs. Il se dirigea à la réception. "Je veux voir Willow Rosenberg."

"Elle n'est pas au bureau." lui répond la réceptionniste, qui continua à taper à l'ordinateur.

"Est-ce que Sam est ici ?"

"Sam ?"

"Euh… Samuel… C'est quoi son nom déjà ?"

"Vous voulez sûrement parler de Samuel Matthews."

"Euh… peut-être."

"Lui et mademoiselle Rosenberg sont très proches."

"Ça doit être lui alors."

"Il n'est pas ici non plus, je suis désolée, monsieur Harris."

"Vous venez pas de m'appeler monsieur Harris ?"

La réceptionniste lui sourit. "Tout le monde vous connaît ici monsieur Harris."

"Comment ça ?"

"Vous faisiez partie des Scoobies Original. Et puis, mademoiselle Rosenberg parle sans arrêt de vous."

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Où est-ce que je peux la trouver ?"

"D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas sensé donné l'adresse de nos employés, mais comme c'est vous, je peux bien faire une exception." confia la réceptionniste en gribouillant l'adresse de Willow sur un bout de papier.

"Merci." Il attrapa le morceau de papier et s'élança vers la rue.

"Mais j'y repense, ce n'était pas votre mariage ?" Mais il était déjà bien loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'immeuble où Willow habitait. Il était nerveux. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Et si elle le rejetait ou le mettait à la porte ? Il fit quelques sauts pour déstresser et poussa la porte. Il se retrouva devant un interphone. Appartement 3, elle vivait à l'appartement 3. "Elle ne voudra jamais m'ouvrir." Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il resta assis à cet endroit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sorte de l'immeuble. Il en profita pour entrer. Il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement 3. Il resta planter là pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de frapper.

"Je n'ai besoin de rien, partez s'il vous plaît." dit une voix derrière la porte.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte. Willow ouvrit la porte et resta figée en apercevant Alex. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup pleuré.

"Bonjour." dit Alex.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Willow.

"On n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter."

"Alex, je t'avais demandé de ne pas me suivre."

"Oui, je sais, mais Buffy m'a parlé du langage des femmes et elle m'a dit qu'en réalité, tu voulais que je vienne te rejoindre, même si tu m'avais dit le contraire. En fait, j'ai pas tout compris."

"Tu n'auras pas dû venir jusqu'ici."

"Tu veux dire que je me suis tapé cinq changements d'autobus…"

"Tu es venu jusqu'ici en autobus ?"

"Il n'y avait pas d'avion, ni de train et je devais te voir."

"Tu veux dire que tu as fait 11 000 kilomètres en autobus ?"

"Je n'ai pas calculé." dit-il avec un petit sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à Willow. "Je peux entrer."

Willow ne dit rien, mais ouvrit la porte un peu plus grande, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait entrer.

Alex entra en regardant tout autour de lui. Willow avait raison, la suite qu'elle occupait à l'hôtel était plus grande que son appartement. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit que Willow s'asseye. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Si je n'avais pas passé la semaine là…"

"Non, arrête. Il se serait passé la même chose." Devant le regard de Willow, il poursuivit. "À l'exception qu'on n'aurait peut-être pas couché ensemble. Chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser."

Willow lui sourit. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ?"

Alex ne se fit pas prier et alla rejoindre Willow sur l'autre fauteuil. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent légèrement puis plus fermement. "Je t'aime. On ne doit plus laisser quoi que ce soit ce mettre en travers de notre chemin."

Willow l'embrassa. "C'est d'accord. Je t'aime aussi." Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Willow regarda autour d'elle. "Où sont tes bagages ?"

"Je n'ai pas pris le temps de les amener."

…

Un an plus tard, les cloches d'une église se mirent à sonner. Un homme et une femme en sortirent, main dans la main. Alex et Willow étaient maintenant unis pour l'éternité. Mais tout le monde le savait déjà, bien avant le mariage.

FIN

Pour mettre un visage sur chaque nom :  
Alex : Nicholas Brendon  
Willow : Alyson Hannigan  
Nancy : Rachel Leigh Cook  
Sam : Michael Vartan  
Buffy : Sarah Michelle Gellar  
Jerry : Jason Priestley


End file.
